


favourite magic trick.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The first time - his first time - is better than Sidney could ever have imagined.





	favourite magic trick.

Tommy is gasping, and it’s the most incredible thing Sidney’s ever heard: he can hear him letting out choking little whimpers of noise as he spreads his palms flat on Sidney’s chest, his thighs forced to spread wide over the spread of Sidney’s hips and his broad legs. Sidney can feel just the head of his cock just inside Tommy, just  _inside_  him, and Tommy squeezes, clenches, and he’s so obscenely tight ( _and wet, and wet! Wet!)_ around Sidney that he can’t  _believe_  it. 

And there’s still so much more of it to take.

Sidney’s never thought of himself as big, never thought of himself as particularly long, but with Tommy like this, braced over Sidney’s body and slowly, delicately sliding himself down onto Sidney’s shaft, taking him, taking him inch by inch–

Tommy’s drenched in sweat,  _dripping_  with it, and Sidney is powerless to do anything but stare up at him, his jaw slack, his eyes wide and dreamy. It’s like…  _Silk_. It’s like sliding into wet, hot silk that clings tight to the sides of his cock, so much better than his own hand has ever felt, so much… He’s heard other guys say before that a condom takes away from it, that he’ll be missing out using one, but how could it possibly be better than this?

Tommy bottoms out, and Sidney wheezes out a whimper of noise. He can feel the firm, rounded globe of Tommy’s ass against his thighs, of Tommy’s muscled legs pressed tight against Sidney’s hips, and Sidney can’t believe it, can’t believe he watched the whole of his cock just  _disappear_  inside him–

Sidney reaches out on instinct, pressing down just slightly on Tommy’s belly, and Tommy grunts softly, squeezing around Sidney and making Sidney  _moan_. He can feel Tommy around him, feel him…

His belly is smooth, and soaked with sweat, twitching under Sidney’s fingers. “This is my favourite magic trick,” Tommy says, slightly breathlessly, and Sidney exhales. “Not bad for your first time, right?”

“Not bad,” Sidney echoes, and he allows his fingers to cup Tommy’s hip. He’s not going to last. He can’t  _possibly_  last, not when Tommy is like a vice around him, not when Sidney’s buried to the  _hilt_ , not like this. He might just  _die_ , let alone come. “I might die,” he says.

“Thanks for letting me know,” Tommy replies. He swallows, and then he leans down, sliding so that his cock is a rod against Sidney’s belly, his hands shifting up to Sidney’s shoulders, giving him a little more purchase to let him roll his hips down. “We can go out together.”

Sidney grabs Tommy by the hair, drags him into a kiss and kisses him as fiercely as he can, feels Tommy roll his hips down, and Sidney comes apart. He doesn’t mean to, but he does - and the best part?

Tommy’s not far behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
